The Mission That Was Doomed From The Start
by PalmerBlake
Summary: Natasha is sent on a mission in London which would have been easy if Fury hadn't partnered her with a junior agent.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try a multi-chapter story. No Clint this time I'm afraid but there is a lot of Natasha. This chapter is rather uneventful but if you stick around it will definitely get more exciting, the chapters will also get longer. Please read and review.**

**I don't own the Avengers :( **

**Hellicarrier: Time 2100**

Natasha was walking through the corridors of the SHIELD floating base on her way to see Director Fury. She had been in the gym when one of the junior agents came in to tell her that the Director wanted to see her. She knocked on his office door twice before an irritated voice welcomed her in.

"Director, you wanted to see me" Natasha said with her hands behind her back whilst standing in front of his giant desk.

"Yes I did, I have a mission for you" He slid a manila folder across the desk it wasn't very thick and Natasha wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "It's in Britain, England to be exact".

Natasha read the mission brief for a minute. The mission seemed simple enough, eliminate an English man named Joel Harvey who ran a company which employed assassins and rented them out to people with enough money. He didn't care who his assassins killed as long as he got good money for it. He had specially train guards in the company which could present a problem but Natasha wasn't new to any of this.

"How long will it take?" She asked looking up to Fury's one eye.

"It should take only 4 days but I'm giving you a partner for this one, I don't like the sound of those guards" Fury eyed her across the desk.

"I'm not taking some reckless junior agent with me" Natasha leveled his glare with the same intensity.

"I actually have a good feeling about this one" said Fury.

"And who is he?" Natasha said with a pang of annoyance in her voice.

"Agent Thomson" Natasha groaned "you seen him around?" Fury actually seemed a little bit smug.

"Yeah, I saw him sparring in the gym yesterday; reused to spar with any of the female agents, let's hope that's because he's a gentleman and not an asshole" She glared at him, her eyes begging him to be joking.

"He has yet to fail a mission yet Romanoff, now go get ready you're leaving in 5 hours" Natasha sensed this was the end of the conversation.

She raised her eyebrows giving him one last chance to come to his senses but he just smirked at her and she scowled before saying "Yes sir" and turning to leave.

**Hangar: Time 0200**

Natasha had packed, had a shower and was now on her way to one of the small Hellicarrier hangars. It was windy outside and Natasha's hair was all over the place, she didn't mind and only shook her head to loosen the soft curls when she reached hangar. The pilot was already there and was checking the Quinjet over; he smiled at her as she got on the aircraft and placed her bags overhead. Agent Thompson wasn't there yet so she sat down and began to read over the mission brief again, at least Coulson was her handler.

Agent Thompson appeared only a minute later jumping onto the Quinjet and throwing his bags on the floor. Natasha had hoped he would be less energetic, god help her if he wanted to have a conversation with her.

"Hi, I'm Agent Thompson" he said holding out his hand for her. Natasha looked at him with absolutely no expression and nodded at him.

"I'm Agent Romanoff" was all she offered, stupid Fury and his junior agents. She was going to get injured on this mission there was no doubt about it. Natasha sat wondering what would happen would she get shot, stabbed or maybe punched in the face, she didn't know but one thing was for sure Agent Thompson was an idiot.

" I've never seen you around, you been here long?" he wasn't put off by her rudeness _damn it_.

"About 5 years" she didn't look at him instead she started to clean her favorite gun.

"Oh wow, I've only been here a year, this is my 5 mission" he was constantly smiling and Natasha found it weird "my last mission was in Vienna it went really well" and then he launched into a full blown story about his mission.

Natasha didn't mean to phase out but he was talking about a less than eventful mission he had gone on. She almost sighed with relief when Coulson came over the comm. in her ear.

"_Agent Romanoff passcode please_" Coulson was ever so polite.

"Agent Romanoff 1-4-2-6-7-Alpha-Tango" Natasha replied making sure Coulson heard the irritation in her voice.

"_Are you all set for take-off?_" he ignored it.

Natasha asked the pilot if they were ready and when she got a nod in response she answered "Yeah we're ready".

"_The flight should be about 6 or 7 hours, so get some sleep_" Coulson said.

"Thank god at least I won't be tired" more like at least I don't have to talk to Agent Thompson.

"You will arrive in London at 1500 hours there time" Coulson said "You will check into the Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park Hotel as Mr and Mrs Miller, an American couple who run a very successful weaponry company, you are staying in the one bedroom presidential suite for 4 days and five nights" Natasha loved playing the role of rich American.

"Impressive, nice hotel choice" Natasha had stayed there before she worked for SHIELD "I'm going to go to sleep, I'll contact you when we get there".

"Okay good luck, I'm going to talk to Thompson now" Natasha thought she heard a little bit of dread in Coulson's voice.

Natasha turned her comm. off and closed her eyes. The mission would be easy if Agent Thompson was as good as Fury said. There was meeting set up between John Miller aka Agent Thompson and a man named Cameron Matthews. Cameron worked very closely with Joel. Thompson would offer to provide weapons for the company for an almost irresistible cost and Matthews would accept and they would be in. Natasha would then do all the paperwork and arrange another meeting between herself, Agent Thompson, Matthews and Harvey. Natasha would poison Harvey when shaking his hand and when the meeting was over and Natasha and Agent Thompson were long gone, Harvey would have a heart attack and die.

Natasha had drifted off to sleep after that only to be woken up by Agent Thompson telling her they had arrived. She contacted Coulson and they made their way to the hotel.

**Like I said uneventful but I had to introduce the main characters and let you know how the mission is supposed to go. I will update soon for those of you who are going to stick around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is also rather boring and again I'm sorry but the action starts next chapter I promise.**

**Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park Hotel: Time 1545**

Natasha and Agent Thompson were checked into the hotel without any problems. Agent Thompson had gone into mission mode and stopped talking so much, Natasha was grateful.

"I didn't catch your first name Agent Romanoff" Agent Thompson said as they settled into the incredible hotel suite.

"You can call me Natasha, I don't think I got your name either" Natasha decided to let him call her Natasha because ever since the start of the mission he had been saying Agent Romanoff in almost every sentence of his that was directed at her, it was like he was making sure she was listening.

"My name is Neil" he said, it suited him. Natasha really looked at him then, he had messy black hair that fell nicely around his face and eyes which were so dark they looked like black holes. He had a muscular built and Natasha guessed he used size and intimidation to take down his targets, the polar opposite of Natasha who used surprize and speed.

When they were unpacked Natasha ordered room service and they watched TV in silence for a while. Neil's meeting was at 7pm so when the clock struck 6 he started to get ready Natasha wasn't needed until tomorrow so she simply set up the comm. line so that he could call her if he needed help. Natasha prayed to a god she wasn't sure existed that he would pull this off.

**With Neil: Time 1830**

Neil was out of the door at 1830 hours; he got into the black Rolls Royce Phantom and sped off to the building that the meeting was going to take place in. 20 minutes later Neil pulled up in front of 4 story building, it was a typical office building. He walked to the desk with purpose and told the woman behind it that he was there for his meeting with Mr Matthews.

5 minutes later a woman in a black pencil skirt escorted him to Matthews' office on the 4th floor. Matthews' office was large with a dark colour scheme, it had windows all along the back wall and a desk centred directly in the middle which Matthews was sat behind.

"Mr Miller, it's great to see you, to be honest when I heard your offer I wasn't sure if it was true" Matthews got up from behind his desk to shake Neil's hand. Matthews was tall and lean, he had light brown hair and unbelievably blue eyes.

"Ah, yes Mr Matthews it is great to see you too" Neil shook the man's hand before sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk.

"Are we here to sign papers or come to an agreement? I wasn't exactly sure" Matthews spoke as he sat down and rested his head on his hands, studying Neil closely.

"We are here to come to an agreement, as far as I know, my wife does the paper work" Neil smiled as he spoke.

"Good well then shall we get down to business then?" Matthews asked.

"Definitely, my offer still stands from the last time we spoke, I provide your company with top class weapons at a price of £750,000" Neil knew this was a good offer considering the weapons Matthews thought he would be getting.

"Just as unbelievable as last time" Matthews said, Neil hoped it wasn't too unbelievable "I would be a fool not to accept".

"I wouldn't say a fool" Neil smiled at Matthews.

"Well I believe we have come to an agreement, I'm happy if you're happy" Matthews was getting bored Neil could tell.

"I'm happy now if you'll please excuse me I have another appointment only this one is with my wife, I'll have her phone you tomorrow morning" Neil got up and held out his hand which Matthew happily accepted.

"Yes Mr Miller, I look forward to it, have good night" Matthews wave goodbye with a smirk on his face.

**Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park Hotel: Time 1940**

Natasha was sat in the luxurious suite watching the television with the volume very low. She heard a key in the lock of the front door and watched silently as Neil walked in. He looked fine no injuries or signs of a problem, Natasha was relieved.

"Welcome back" Natasha greeted smiling, maybe Fury was right. It might have only been a meeting but still, at least he must have decent acting skills.

"Thanks" Neil came and sat down on the couch with her, although there was still a lot of space between them.

"How'd it go?" Natasha asked studying him like a hawk.

"Really well we agreed on the preferred price and I told him you would call some time tomorrow morning" Neil was smiling like kid with a balloon.

"You're totally chuffed aren't you?" Natasha had no idea why she was being so openly friendly to this guy considering she only met him yesterday. It must be because she trusts Fury so much, Natasha decided.

"Maybe just a little, I thought I would mess up or something" Neil said.

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought you would mess up but maybe you're different from all the other junior agents who couldn't even fool an old lady" Natasha wished she was lying the others.

"I saddened that you thought I could be so useless" Neil held his hand to his heart and Natasha may or may not have giggled a little.

"Just going from past experie-" Natasha's sentence was cut short by the window smashing as a grenade rocketed into the room. She leapt into action picking up the grenade and throwing it back out the window.

BOOM!

She threw it with enough force that no damage was done to the building. The same couldn't be said for the road outside.

"What was that?" Neil asked confused. Natasha growled.

"That was the sound of you messing up" Natasha stared at him for a few seconds before a rain of bullets poured through the windows.

**Okay the action is about to happen. I'm contemplating on what to do with this because I have a few options. I can either make this an across Europe fight for survival which would be quite long or a shorter story that happens mostly in London and Paris. Please leave your suggestions. **


End file.
